eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 2 2013
Hawthorn jumped out to an early break and, although West Coast narrowed the margin in the second half, they were overrun in the late stages to eventually go down by 50 points on a disappointing day. Chris Masten ran hard to amass 33 touches and Josh Kennedy continued his good start to the year with 5 goals. Summary Goals: 'Kennedy 5, Darling, Hill 3, Cripps, Embley, Gaff, Sinclair '''Best: '''Masten, Kennedy, Priddis, Shuey, Hill, Sheppard '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Sub: '''Dalziell for Hams in 3rd quarter '''Milestones: '''Sinclair AFL debut '''Records: '''Hawthorn highest score vs WCE Named side In: Butler, Brown, Dalziell, Sinclair Out: LeCras (arm), MacKenzie (hamstring), Lycett, Smith Late change: (HAW) Savage for Gunston (ill) New: Callum Sinclair (Subiaco/Port Melbourne) From the coach "Pretty tough game but we got through unscathed which is one good start. We saw some good things happening - that was good, but overall they were a bit better than us. "...The inside 50s again, really. That was the difference. Their ability to win the ball, go forward, get it inside 50 compared to ours was far superior. "...They were up and about (at three-quarter time). The first two quick goals which I think Hawthorn did a couple of other times in the game made it it very tough from there. But I thought the boys battled on still. I was disappointed with Hawthorn scoring so much but the boys kept working pretty hard."''The West Australian (8 April 2013, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "The Eagles struggled to stay in touch for much of the game and only generated momentum in patches. It might not quite be 'no Naitanui, no West Coast' but they continue to be opened up defensively without the young ruckman's ability to impact on contests in the air and on the ground. They had dangerous forwards in Josh Kennedy, who kicked five goals, and Jack Darling, who kicked three. But as it was against Fremantle two weeks ago, this game was played in Hawthorn's forward line - 62 inside 50s to 37 meant the ball was frequently near Franklin, Rioli and co., and infrequently close to Kennedy and Darling."Mark Duffield, The West Australian (8 April 2013, p.GAM8), "Eagles still stuck at the season's starting blocks" The Age "The strong work by ruckman Max Bailey against the Eagles All-Australian ruckman Cox and Sinclair was instrumental in gaining that lead; as was the run from several players, mainly Sam Mitchell and Luke Breust, who also kicked an early goal. Hawthorn's forwards were always going to stretch the Eagles, especially with Eric Mackenzie missing due to a hamstring injury. Brown was bought in for his first game of the season to play on Franklin, but Roughead, Breust and David Hale were too much tall timber for West Coast's defence to handle. They kicked 13 goals between the four of them and will be tough for any team to hold down"Brad Elborough, The Age (8 April 2013), "Hodge key to Hawks win": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-news/hodge-key-to-hawks-win-20130407-2hex3 WAFL results '''Round 3 (29-30 Mar) Subiaco (Sinclair) vs East Perth (Lycett, Wilson, Morton) Peel vs East Fremantle (Brown, Dalziell, Sheppard, Brennan). Dick played reserves Perth (Butler, McInnes) vs South Fremantle. Colledge and Carter played reserves Swan Districts (Embley, Newman) vs Claremont (McGovern) Bye: West Perth Round 4 (5-6 April) South Fremantle vs West Perth (Hutchings). Carter played reserves East Fremantle (Kerr, Brennan) vs Subiaco. Dick played reserves Swan Districts (Newman) vs Perth (Smith, McInnes). Colledge played reserves East Perth (Morton) vs Claremont (McGovern) Bye: Peel Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2013/101820130407.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2013/2/wce-v-haw 2013 02 2013 02